Do I want to go back?
by Cherry Blossoms Kaorin
Summary: What will happened when Nirvana faced a lot of Vanguards? How will Hibiki,Duero & Bart feel? Is this the chance for them to go back to Talark?Do they wanna go back? Are they coming to save them or just to attack the women? Well,read my fic to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread.  
  
Note: Italic words are thoughts.  
  
Do I want to go back?  
  
Prologue~Decision  
  
"Hora, Hora!" Hibiki called out as he fought in space. "Fujujisan, please unite with me. Onegai shimasu!!" Dita pleaded. Hibiki ignored her like he always did.  
  
Dita tried to get near to Hibiki but swiftly, Hibiki avoided her. A serious voice was heard," Pay attention, Dita." Sadly, Dita replied," Hai, leader."  
  
Out of the blue, a lot of robots appear which looks so much like….  
  
Dita gasped," Why do they look so much like Fujujisan's buddy?" Hibiki didn't know what to respond. Aren't those vanguards? They're my own people, this is the chance for me to back.  
  
Meia's eyes widened and said to Hibiki. "Continue fighting." Dita said," But they're Fujujisan's friends."  
  
"Don't forget that you're our prisoner. So you should follow our orders," Meia said.  
  
***  
  
A rough and husky voice," Aren't those vanguards, BC?" "Yes, chief."  
  
Duero looked up and was so shocked to see the vanguards. Are they coming to attack the women or to save us?  
  
The chief said to Bart," Dodge the vanguards, boy."  
  
Like the others, Bart was also shocked to see the vanguards. This is the chance for me to go back to Talark.  
  
***  
  
What am I gonna do? Am I going to fight against my own people? Do I want to continue being the women's prisoner?  
  
~Tsuzuku~  
  
Author's note: Hi! Do you like it so far? I'm trying to decide whether I should write Hibiki fight against his own people or he neglect Meia's orders? What do you think? Email me and tell me. Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes. Thank you for reading!! 


	2. Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread.  
  
Note: Italic words are thoughts.  
  
Chapter One: Decisions  
  
He'd been trying to decide whether he should fight against his own people. Finally he made his own decision. He didn't want to fight his own people and he didn't want to betray the women too. But one has to make his decision.  
  
He decided not to fight them but he would just save the women if they got hurt or anything and elude the vanguards. Do they know that it's a man piloting this Vanguard? Are they gonna fight me too?  
  
A Vanguard suddenly appeared in front of him hit his buddy on the arm. That answered his question.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something unpleasant and was shocked.  
  
***  
  
While in Nirvana…  
  
The boss asked angrily, "Boy, what're you doing? Are you planning to betray us?"  
  
Bart's face appeared in the screen and said cheerfully, "Chotto, I just wanna go back to Talark, that's all."  
  
"Do you honestly think they came to save you? Do you think they even want you?"  
  
"Of course, if not, why are they here?"  
  
BC cut in and answered, "Don't forget that your own planet's grandfather didn't save you when we confronted so many enemies last time."  
  
"Ano...I don't care. I'll…I'll just make them bring me back to Talark."  
  
BC was about to respond when the boss replied, "Calm down, BC, let him do it."  
  
"But, boss-"  
  
The boss held up her hand to stop her and said, "Do it if you want, boy, pilot Nirvana to Talark's ship."  
  
Bart grinned, "Don't worry, they won't do anything to you." Just as he said those words, his face disappeared from the screen.  
  
BC started, "Boss, why did you let him?"  
  
The boss narrowed her eyes and said, "I just want to see why the Talark's people came here for?"  
  
***  
  
Duero widened his eyes when he saw what Bart did through the screen in the medical room, where he was sitting.  
  
Pai said pointedly, "I should have convinced the boss that the men couldn't be depended on."  
  
Duero said softly, "Not all men can't be depended."  
  
Pai snapped, "Well if not all, at least that guy who's piloting our ship."  
  
Duero sat in silence. I wonder why they are here. It's impossible that they are here to save us. It's not simple…do they want something from the women?  
  
Duero widened his eyes as a thought crossed his mind. Are they're taking an opportunity to revenge as all the pilots had a tough fight with all those enemies last time? I better tell the boss.  
  
He got up swiftly and went out of the room, leaving a puzzled Pai asking, "Where are you going? We might need you here later."  
  
When he reached the bridge, he went over to the boss and asked, "Are you sure you want Bart to pilot this ship to Talark's ship?"  
  
The boss smiled, "Don't you want to go back to Talark?"  
  
"…"  
  
Duero continued, "Shikashi…what if they are going to revenge for the rivalry between Talark and Meger?"  
  
"Whatever they want to do, we'll see later."  
  
Knowing that whatever he said wouldn't change her mind, he got up and went back to the medical room.  
  
Just as he was going out, he saw Parfet. Parfet looked up and smiled at him, "Hi. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Bezumi...if Talark is going to revenge for the rivalry between Talark and Meger, please be safe for me, ok?"  
  
Parfet looked at him and nodded slowly. "Arigatoo." The both of them had developed a friendship and he would detest it if anything happens to his friend.  
  
Duero walked away.  
  
***  
  
Just as he eluded the Vanguard, he saw that Dita was trying to fight off a Vanguard. He sped quickly towards Dita and fought the Vanguard.  
  
When he defeated it, he scolded her, "If you have any problems, you should ask for help, instead of trying to handle it by yourself. If anything happens to you, everyone would be depressed."  
  
Realizing Hibiki's concern, she whispered, "Fujujisan..."  
  
Noticing that Dita was staring at him intently, he tried to act cool again.  
  
He cleared his throat nervously and said, "Ano...don't look at me like that. I just don't want everyone to be gloomy over you if anything happens to you. Got that?"  
  
Dita smiled, knowing that he was just trying to cover up and said, "Hai."  
  
"Well, be careful." He quickly fled away.  
  
"Fujujisan…" She smiled.  
  
Hibiki loomed in front of Nirvana and shouted. "Bart, are you going to betray the women?"  
  
Bart snapped, "Get out of the way."  
  
"I won't until you answer my question."  
  
"So what if I want to?"  
  
"Nande?"  
  
"NANDE?! Don't you want to go back to Talark? We can return to Talark, aren't you happy?"  
  
"Iie. Not by betraying, yamete, onegai, Bart."  
  
"…Get out of the way. If you don't want to go back to Talark, fine, but I want to."  
  
"Are you going to lead the women to death? Don't you think they will kill the women?"  
  
"…"  
  
~Fin~  
  
Author's note: How's this chapter? Gomen that it took so long for me to finish this chapter. I didn't write for so long because I was trying to decide whether I should write Hibiki follow Meia's orders or he doesn't and what about Bart and Duero? So, I asked my penpal, celestial sakura for her opinion. Thanks to her I can't continue so if you like this fic, thank her. I, too, want to thank her. Arigatoo celestial sakura!!  
  
She gave me the idea that the three of them have different opinions like one doesn't want to betray for some reason and etc. etc. I also included a little of Hibiki & Dita relationship, ureshii, cool camzy blue? Oh and Keiko-sama, the Chapter One was short because I just wanna write the beginning and the decisions in another chapter so the prologue was short.  
  
I wrote Bart betrayed them because in my opinion, if they're ever in a situation like this, he will betray them. Probably because he's such a coward that gave me the idea, that he would try to break the fight and go back to Talark. Well, please review if you don't mind. I also wanna tell you people that it'll be long I'll update this fic because I'm having the exams soon. Gomen. 


End file.
